craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidfik Jafdulhan
Sidfik Jadfulhan (born Sidney Jhadsen) is an Antrissan Human born in Gullet on 73 Winter 68. Early life Sidfik's parents had earned their status as free Humans, but this status was not part of Human birthright within Antrissa. Thus, he was deemed a slave; his human name was taken away and he was given a name befitting a person of his status. He grew up among other slaves (primarily Humans from Antrissan-controlled cities within the Windswept Plains) who toiled endlessly in hopes of earning their freedom. Sidfik was sent to work in what mines remained in the Windswept plains. He worked hard, and was eventually granted the privilege of a rudimentary education in Gullet. During his short schooling, Sidfik displayed great interest in the occult magic practiced by the Shadowfolk, and learned all he could about it. He was allowed to stay in Gullet to work menial jobs. Exile While working in Gullet, Sidfik became curious about his parents despite the risks he knew were present in inquiring about them. He began to investigate his origin in secret, but was unable to find any useful information. Encouraged by his anger at Antrissa for separating him from his family at birth, the defiant Sidfik publicly asked an Antrissan official about his parents at a speech and was promptly arrested. For this act of defiance, he was charged with insubordination and banished to the Phlegethon desert. Sidfik then wandered the desert, teaching himself the workings of occult magic and avoiding any Shadowfolk travelling through on the way. As he grew more proficient in occult magic, he began hunting lesser chimerae and interloping creatures from the plane of Shadow, and fashioned for himself makeshift armor from their bones and any other material he could find. After he felt that he had learned all he could from the desert, he resolved to escape south to the Avylonian Kingdoms, where he might grow further in power. Appearance Sidfik is relatively short, likely owing to a childhood of malnourishment and hard labor. His face is gaunt and often dirty (for cleanliness is quite foreign to him), and he often wears what stubble will grow on his jawline. Where some may say the Shadowfolk are beautifully graceful in a haunting sort of way, Sidfik is anything but. His movements are jagged but purposeful, though he is much less clumsy than one might expect of a person who moves in such way. When distressed, his inner turmoil is readily apparent, as he is prone to short spasms and twitches as well as bouts of hyperventilation. Personality A long history of all imaginable sorts of abuse have wounded Sidfik in mind, body, and soul. He has little regard for the well-being of anyone whom he does not identify with and no qualms about the practice of the occult magic that the Polis Academia condemns, even if it's the specialty of the Atrum Academia. That said, Sidfik's confidence is very poor, and the slightest comment from anyone whom he trusts can shut him down for hours if not days. He has an incredible hatred of Antrissa and Shadowfolk in general, which he has gradually come to generalize further to all people who have any degree of money or power left unused to wage war against Antrissa. Sidfik aims to amass whatever power he can in hopes that he can wage war against Antrissa and possibly find his family and identity in the process. Equipment Abilities Non-combat Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 7 Level 10 Category:Characters Category:Embershade